Model systems such as Caenorhabditis elegans and Drosophila melanogaster have been used to study genetics of aging, which identified some important genes, associated with aging. However, these invertebrate models cannot identify longevity genes that are unique to vertebrates. We propose to use Cynolebias, a cyprinid fish, commonly known as annual fish because it has an average life span of one year. However, its utility as a genetic model has not been explored. The goal of this proposal is to establish that Cynolebias could be used as a vertebrate genetic model organism for aging studies. To accomplish this goal, in the first specific aim, we will determine life-span curves for the Cynolebias. In the second specific aim, we will establish the applicability of genetic methods to Cynolebias. We propose that the reagents and genetic methods employed in zebrafish such as chemical mutagenesis, in vitro fertilization, diploidization, identification of different strains and identification of linkage markers, can be adapted to Cynolebias since both these fish belong to the cyprinid form of fishes. The results of this proposal will generate sufficient background data for establishing Cynolebias as a model for aging research. These results will also serve as preliminary data for a future NIH R01 grant application focusing on screening of Cynolebias mutants for long life span.